Snapshots
by Tiny21Dancer
Summary: This collection of drabbles follows our favorite earthbender and Avatar through the trials of life and love. CHAPTER 16: Falling - This time, Korra is the one pining.
1. Comfort

**AN:** Not my best, but I dunno. I felt like writing. Finishing _Thirty Days_ left me feeling a little empty inside.

I also like writing comforting Bolin. He's such a sweetheart. I need someone like him.

* * *

"Korra?"

"Go _away_, Bo."

"No." He slides open her door and comes inside, closing it behind him for privacy. "I could hear you all the way across the island."

She turns further away, huddling into herself, wiping away the streaks of tears that have long been falling down her face. Helplessness claws at her soul, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth with the memories of the masked man's hand reaching for her face, unable to do anything but anticipate the agony of losing her bending. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." He sits beside her on the bed and tries to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. When she flinches, he immediately takes it back, his eyebrows sharply turning upwards with concern. "You can tell me _anything_, you know. I want to help you."

She laughs bitterly. "But you can't. This is my problem. I don't want all of you getting caught up in it."

"I think we already are."

Her eyes widen, and when she feels his weight leave the mattress, she's ready to spill, let him close to her, just to have someone to confide in. Take some of the load off, and him leaving would break her even further.

But he's back just as quickly as he got up, and from behind, he removes her Water Tribe hair ornaments. Her hair tumbles out and falls down her back. Even more surprisingly, she feels him begin to brush it.

"Wh- what are you doing?"

"I used to see Dad doing this for Mom," he answers quietly, focusing on running the brush through her hair. "It seemed to make her feel better. I wanted to do it for you, too."

She lets a small smile tug at her mouth while he brushes her hair. But soon, her lips begin to tremble, and she can't hold it back. Korra tells him everything, how miserable she's been, the nightmares, the pure, icy cold fear shooting through her at the very mention of _his_name. And he listens intently, soothingly brushing back her hair and tying it into a braid Jinora once showed him.

When she's finished, she sucks in deep breaths, shaking badly but feeling strangely light. Letting everything out into the open has made her feel freer than anything else - even leaving the White Lotus compound in the South Pole.

Korra turns around and looks at Bolin for the first time of the night, and finds him hastily wiping a tear away. Smiling broadly, he opens up his arms, and she gladly accepts the embrace, burying her head in his chest, feeling the strong beat of his heart. He wraps warm arms around her, and asks, "Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah," she answers honestly, and smiles perhaps just as wide as him. "I really do."


	2. See You Later

The medical staff whisk Korra into the delivery room, her feet dangling off of a wheelchair and her hands resting over the enormous swell of her belly, as if trying to hold the baby in just a little longer. She sighs and relaxes her gnashed teeth as the contraction loosens its grip on her. Bolin takes one of her hands, hurrying alongside the wheelchair as it flies down the passageways of the maternity ward.

When he makes to enter, a nurse blocks his way. "I'm sorry, sir, but you'll have to stay out here."

His eyes widen. "But-"

"It's okay, Bo," Korra calls out as she's lifted onto the hospital bed. "I didn't want you in here."

Indignantly, he cries, "Why?"

Korra rolls her eyes. "You passed out when I had Jin. _And_ Toza. I don't need you falling on the floor again once I start pushing." When he hesitates, her eyes soften and she offers a small smile. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah," he says quietly, the nurse closing the door in his face. "See you later."


	3. Casual

**AN:** This was a smut prompt sent to my askbox a couple months ago. I had waay too much fun writing it.

* * *

_"Ungh_."

Irritated, Korra breaks her meditation pose and glares over her shoulder. It's the fifth time this week she's been disturbed by the strange noises coming out of Bolin's window, and it's taking a toll on her spiritual training. She has no idea what he's doing in there every day, at the exact same time, but she intends to find out, after beating him to a pulp, of course.

She can't walk back through the house, lest Master Tenzin see her and reprimand her for skimping on meditation. Instead, she moves along the outer walls of the dormitory, stopping just below his window and earthbending a platform up so she can look inside.

She opens her mouth to holler at him, but stops cold at what she sees. Her eyes grow wider and wider.

Bolin, her goofy, sweet, charming earthbender, is leaning against a wall, resting his forehead on his raised arm. His pants hang below his hips, and in his other hand, he's gripping… _himself_. Moving his hand back and forth along the length, quickly, his breath coming in short pants.

She knows what's happening - when she began to develop, around when she was twelve, Korra would often study the anatomical books her mother kept around the house. In addition to her own anatomy, Korra looked at boys' (those drawings have _nothing_ on Bolin, _spirits_), and learned a great deal about sexuality and… this. Masturbation. A healthy part of life, yet often seen as shameful.

Mesmerized, Korra stares, lapsing her focus just long enough to crouch out of view, knowing this is something she's not supposed to be seeing. She watches him pleasure himself, fascinated, until he finally stops when something white shoots into his palm. He looks highly satisfied and a little spent, moving to clean himself up. Curious, and just slightly confused, Korra slips away and pretends to meditate.

All she can think about is Bolin.

—

It happens again the next day. And the next. And the next.

Seemingly, he's developed some kind of schedule for this since he arrived at Air Temple Island. Korra can't help but wonder why he needs to do this, since there are plenty of fangirls screaming his name at probending matches - certainly, he could have his pick of them. The man is damn sexy.

Korra blinks in surprise. She's never thought of him like that. But, she muses, what can he do with that impressive part of his body that she saw in his hand?

She once again earthbends her way up to his window to peer in again.

—

It goes like this for the next three weeks - Bolin masturbates in his bedroom, and Korra watches intently. On the third day, she dares to slip her own fingers into her panties. Her eyes loll back, imagining that it's _him_ doing this to her. Bringing her this pleasure. Their pants and moans coincide, but when it's all over, she's left just as sexually frustrated as before, just with a wet spot in her pants.

They interact normally, Bolin his usual chipper self. She, however, feels anything _but_ usual when he's around her. Trying to act casual is infuriating. She finds herself watching him just as intently as in the bedroom - the fluid motions of his enormous hands, the dimples in his cheeks, the way the fabric of his pants moves as he walks. How is she supposed to tell him that she watches him pleasure himself, but really wishes it was her?

—

At the end of the third week, she's pumping her fingers in and out, angry at him for making her so confused about her sexuality. She's angry about wishing that there was something a lot bigger than her fingers inside of her right now. She swirls a fingertip around her clit, gasping slightly, imagining that one of his rough digits has done it. Then she hears her name.

Korra whips her head around, searching for someone who's spotted her and prepared to explain it all away, but finds no one.

Then she realizes that the call came from inside the bedroom.

He's been thinking about _her_.

And that does it! Frustrated with the current setup, Korra lets herself back onto the ground and storms toward the door to the men's dormitory. Anyone in her way immediately backs off, sensing the anger radiating off of her. When she reaches Bolin's bedroom, she doesn't even hesitate before whipping the sliding door open, then forcefully slamming it shut.

Bolin squeaks and tries to cover himself. His face turns bright red and he looks ready to die. "Korra, _what are you doing here_?"

The Avatar looks incredibly frustrated, her face flushed and eyes narrowed, but the glare is softening slightly. Taking him by surprise, she walks straight up to him and forces her lips onto his. He squeaks again when she reaches into his pants and grips his dick.

Grabbing onto some form of self-control, Bolin takes Korra by the shoulders and pushes her away slightly. "What are you-"

She frowns at him. "Look, I know what you've been doing."

"What do you me-"

Korra lightly scratches her nails along the underside of his dick. "_This_."

He's ready to melt into a puddle in mortification. "I'm so sor-"

"_No_." Korra squeezes him slightly and he swallows heavily. "I am_done_ letting you do this to yourself. You are going to fuck me, right here, right now, like we both want."

He's not hearing her right. He can't be. Korra wants to… have sex with him? _Him_? He's pretty sure dreams don't come true, especially dreams like this.

She's kissing him again, tugging on the front of his shirt, trying to pull him backwards with her. He breaks away with a wet pop. "Korra, are you sure-"

"Will you stop it with the questions?" she growls, and yanks him backwards so she falls on his bed and he's over her. She tugs at the fasteners of his shirt, breaking them open, and he decides that he'll give in to what he's wanted for a long time.

He dips his head down to capture her lips in a searing kiss, pressing forward with the repressed feelings he's been harboring since he met her. She responds eagerly, pushing his shirt off his shoulders, leaving his black undershirt revealed.

Bolin presses her a little further into the bed, letting his fingers wander to her Water Tribe hair ornaments. He slips them off and sets them on the floor, her long hair falling down her back. She kicks off her boots and he follows suit.

Impatient, Korra slides her fingers under his remaining shirt, and he yanks it up and over his head, tossing it, not caring where it lands. She grins beneath his hungry lips at the sight of his bare chest, and presses her palm against it, marveling at the way his soft skin lies over hard, rigid muscles.

He pulls at her own shirt, and she breaks the kiss just long enough to throw it across his bedroom. Bolin's hands immediately search her bindings for the closure knot and he unties it, eagerly unwrapping her. Her breasts are just as glorious as he's imagined, and he lowers his hands over them, almost losing it at the feel of cupping her incredibly soft, hot chest.

Korra squirms beneath him, panting, grinding onto him. He teases her, pretending to reach for the button of his pants but instead unfastening hers. She growls while he pools them around her knees, and she kicks them aside, along with her panties. Intrigued by this new part of Korra, Bolin trails his fingers downward, sliding along her wet, slick, hot pussy. She nearly howls, and her face contorts, reaching for his wrist and pulling it away.

"_Please_, Bolin." She sounds desperate, ready to cry. "Just fuck me already!"

It's intoxicating, having so much control over Korra, the girl he's only dreamed about being with for weeks now. He's still having a hard time believing that she wants him so badly, but who is he to argue? They can regret it in the morning.

Or, perhaps, they can do it again.

Bolin kicks off his pants then underwear, quite a task with his throbbing erection straining against them so tightly. When he manages it, Korra immediately takes him into her hands. She explores, then looks up at him through her lashes. "I just wondered how it felt."

He feels a surge of warmth through his chest, looking at this beautiful girl in his bed. She's strong, and funny, and buff, and talented, and overall the most amazing girl in the world.

And she's _his_. After this moment, he has no intentions of sharing her with anybody. He'll make sure that he's the only one she'll ever want this from.

Korra bites her lip in excitement as he positions himself between her legs, already spread wide and waiting for him. He flashes a devilishly charming grin at her before letting his body take over, pushing forward until he's fully sheathed in her.

Korra cries out and her back arches, almost exactly how it happens in his fantasies. He lets himself enjoy the feeling of her hot, tight wetness, then pulls out and thrusts back in.

Bolin sets a furious pace, trying to keep up with Korra's demands of "Faster!" and "Harder. _Harder_!" She clearly likes it rough, and he's only too happy to oblige. He's making certain that they will both be_very_ sore later.

His sheets are damp with their sweat, and the room feels like it's filling up with steam. He glances at the mirror to check, and it is in fact fogged over. He finds this amusing.

Korra lets her hand slip down to press at her clit, and Bolin swats it away, rubbing with his own fingers. She screams while he twirls his fingers around the little nub, making note to try this with his mouth sometime.

He continues with the taxing thrusts, his bed rocking and Korra still urging him on. He tilts her hips upward and she meets him, reaching deeper and deeper inside. Korra's pants and moans, tinged with small screams , come faster.

This is better than anything his own hand could've given him.

He can tell she's approaching her climax when wraps her arms around his back, digging her fingernails in, trying to anchor herself. When she comes, her body spasms, walls tightening around his dick. She screams his name loudly, almost sounding like a sob. Her eyes squeeze shut.

Her orgasm sends him over the edge, and stars explode in front of his eyes. He releases his seed deep inside of her, riding out the climax, hollering her name back. He lets out a long breath he wasn't aware of holding, and finally pulls out, collapsing on his bed beside Korra.

They pant in silence together for a while, watching the ceiling fan lazily circle with Bolin's undershirt, Korra's top, and her breast bindings hanging down from it.

After a few minutes, she's recovered enough to be able to speak. "That… That was…" she waves her hand around in the air, unable to come up with an adequate word to describe the sex.

He turns his head and affectionately grins at her. "Yeah. Yeah, it was."

She smiles shyly back, a blush tinting her cheeks like the first time he ever asked her on a date. Rolling on to her side, she rests her head on her hand and takes his with other one. "Sorry about spying on you."

He almost laughs, but instead lets his lips twitch up until he's letting loose a full-on, blazing grin. "You can spy on me anytime, Korra." He kisses her knuckles.

She blushes harder and looks to the side. "Like… in the shower?"

"Of course." Now, wouldn't _that_ be wonderful.

"Right now?" she asks, biting her lip and glancing at him hopefully.

His dick twitches and his grin grows wider. "Yes. Right now."


	4. Hungry

AN: I wrote all of these pieces on Tumblr originally. Some might be pretty old. I still have no regrets.

* * *

As soon as he opens the door, Bolin is nearly knocked over by a flurry of black and green. He raises his arms just in time to catch his daughter, and she promptly begins to wail into his armor.

"What is it?" he demands, worried, rubbing soothing circles into her back. Jin is not normally one to display so much emotion.

"M-m-m-Mommy-" she sniffles, then breaks out into a fresh round of sobbing into his chestplate.

Puzzled, Bolin asks, "What did Mommy do?"

He tries to think up something Korra could've done to upset the four-year-old so much and draws blanks.

"Jin," Korra calls, and rounds the corner to see her daughter in her husband's embrace. She crosses over to them, and tries her best to comfort the girl. "Sweetheart," she coos. "Look at me."

Hiccuping, Jin warily turns her watery green eyes to her mother.

"I didn't eat your brother, Jin."

"But… but…"

Bolin looks incredulously between the two of them.

"You're always saying how hungry you are," Jin says suspiciously. "And your tummy is so big."

Korra puts her hands over the swell of her belly. She's five months pregnant and just beginning to show. "Your brother is growing inside of my tummy, sweetheart. And he needs a lot of food, so I get hungry."

"Then how did he get in there?" Jin wails, and tries to bury her head back in Bolin's armor.

The parents exchange panicked glances.

"Well… when a mommy and daddy love each other very much…" Bolin begins.

Korra smacks his arm. "_Ow_!"


	5. Loss

**AN:** Confession: I love smut. Suck at writing it. Damn you, virginity.

* * *

"Aah!"

Korra cries out in pleasure, her back arching up off the bed. Through her sweaty haze, she catches a glimpse of twinkling green eyes, certain he's smirking at her. His tongue darts between her folds once again, probing inside of her, flicking at her most sensitive regions.

She wants to clutch his hair, but is afraid of hurting him, so instead scrabbles at the sheets and eventually tugs at her own hair. The sensations of him between her legs are overwhelming while his mouth does magnificent work.

Her breathing quickens with the motions of his tongue, fire coiling low in her belly. She can no longer stifle the moans and shrieks slipping out through her lips.

When Bolin licks upwards and swirls his tongue around her clit, she screams. With the gentle sucking that follows, she loses control and orgasms, sobbing his name into her pillow that she's pressed against her face.

When she notices his hot breath is suddenly absent on her vulva, she removes the pillow and eagerly looks around for him, to repay the favor.

He's not there.

Her brows draw together in a frown. Her pants are back on, too, though they most certainly feel wet. There's no indication that Bolin was ever in the room with her.

A dream.

Her heart aches at the realization that nothing ever happened - the most wonderful, happiest dream she's ever had. She felt safe, adored, _loved_. All the things Bolin has flat-out told her he feels about her.

She gets out of bed, ignoring the time, and stalks towards the men's dormitory.


	6. Nightmare

**AN:** Overused prompt is overused

Blehh. Shortness.

* * *

A bloodcurdling scream pierces through the night, never stopping for air, never wavering in pitch. Bolin jerks to sit upright in bed and the wailing ceases, and by the rawness in his throat, he realizes the offender was him. He rests his head in his hands, cold sweat soaking his hair and dripping off the tip of his nose. Or maybe those are tears. A shuddering sob wracks his body, trying to recall the nightmare but getting only brief flashes of a pool of red, bluest eyes, Mako's scarf, laying charred in the street, the tips of Korra's fingers going limp…

_Korra…_

The dreams involving her come rushing back in a blinding flood of terror and grief. She dies a million different ways, her eyes fade from glowing blue into nothingness, the last shaky breaths seep out through her lips. And each time, the scariest part is that he's helpless. He can do nothing but watch, agonized, never able to save her or whisper goodbye or let her know how he truly feels.

He has to see her. He has to see her _now_, make sure that the horrors haunting him at night have not somehow managed to touch her, see her face and be assured. Bolin sets his bare feet on the ground, embracing the chill of night wrapping around him like a cloak, not caring that he's in nothing but undergarments and soaked to the bone in his own sweat.

He makes his way to the sliding door, relying mostly on seismic sense rolling in through his feet and a lifetime spent lurking in the dark, hiding just out of sight. He thrusts open the door and has to blink at the sight before him.

Korra has a blanket over her shoulders, her hair down over her shoulders and sticking to her face in places. She has small flames licking at her fingertips to light her way, casting shadows on her face and causing the wet tracks of weeping to glisten. For a moment, the two stand in the doorway of Bolin's bedroom, just gazing at each other. Without a word, he opens his arms and she rushes forward, burying her face in his chest. He wraps around her, tucking her head close to his and shielding her from the night. She shudders brokenly against him, extinguished fingers pressing into the flesh of his back.

"I just had to see you."

They say it at the exact same moment.


	7. Pretend

**AN:** I've been feeling angsty lately. So here. _Angst_. Change of pace from my usual sickening fluff.

* * *

He wakes up cold, sore, and most importantly, _alone_. The sheets have been disturbed, but the other pillow doesn't even have an indentation in it. Glancing around furtively, Bolin can find no sign of any other disturbance.

He rolls out of bed, aching muscles protesting at every movement. Suddenly very aware of his nakedness, he dresses in his normal clothes and looks in the mirror. Raven hair sticks out in all directions, his lips are swollen, and a large hickey peeks just over his collar.

He pulls his shirt up further, fixes his hair to some semblance of normalcy, and goes to the dining room.

In the hallway, he can see her. _Korra_.

Her hair looks awful, too, but her shirt covers most of the marks he knows he left on her. A sudden rush of warmth spreads all the way to his toes and he smiles softly, reaching out to her. Memories of her softly whimpering his name and her naked body beneath his fill his mind. "Morning, beautiful."

She flinches and whips around. Her eyes are wide, panicked.

Bolin frowns. "It's only me."

Korra looks at the ground and twists her fingers together. "Look, Bo…"

His concern only magnifies. "Is this about last night? Because I thought it-"

"Last night?" She forces out a laugh and his heart twists painfully inside his chest. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He drops the hand that was reaching out. The warmth is gone and he feels cold. So cold. Colder than the snowy nights he and Mako spent in a box outside the fishmonger.

Korra can't even meet his eye while she says, "See you at breakfast."

"Yeah. See you at breakfast," Bolin mumbles, not even registering the words.

To him, time slows down while she turns her back to him and leaves. She'll go back to his brother and apologize for everything that wasn't her fault. She'll lie to herself and say she's happy. She'll move on, and she'll do her best to forget the one vulnerable night she spent with someone who truly loved her.

He doesn't know why he expected anything different.


	8. Almost

**AN:** I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

I was just trying to get my juices flowing and _this_ happened. WHY CAN'T I WRITE HAPPINESS.

Don't read.

* * *

"You can do it, Korra! One more push!"

Korra puts forth all her effort at her husband's urging, letting out a sharp cry. Her loose hair tumbles over her shoulders as she leans forward, gripping her knees in an attempt to maintain some control over her exertion. She can feel the familiar burning and stretching, muscle and flesh and bone, just like when she gave birth to her and Bolin's first four children. The twins and Toza will be too young to remember this, but Jin is nearly seven and ecstatic to have another sibling. She's already made a plan of what she'll teach the new baby about bending and politics and arithmetic. An intelligent girl, to say the least. Jinora's rubbed off on her.

Korra wonders what this one will be like. Oma's the spitting image of her father, green eyes and button nose included, but little Toza takes more after her. Hiro and Jin have their own mixtures of her and Bolin. Each is beautiful, each is unique, each is _theirs_. And she loves all of them.

She loves them even when the earth "mysteriously" swallows her garden, or the bathroom floods the house. She loves them through the aches and pains of pregnancy to the restless nights of infancy. She loves them through every tantrum, every changing, every disastrous bubble bath. Korra wouldn't change a single thing about any of her kids for the world.

Bolin grips her hand, a wide smile on his face, eager to meet their new baby. It's infectious, and she can't help but grin, too, their life together flashing before her eyes. Their first date, his comfort after her breakup with Mako, their first kiss, wedding day, when she told him she was pregnant with Jin. All of it combined into her love for him and his fierce love back. He's her rock and the air, lifting her higher but offering a hold to the ground. Everything she could ever want and more.

With the last heave, she knows the baby's here, and slumps back against her pillows. Her body settles back into place, her breathing returns to normal, and the_need_ to hold her child overcomes her. She waits in anticipation of the newborn's crying.

The delivery room is absolutely silent.

"What's wrong?" she asks, her heart beating erratically, every good feeling from before being washed over by cold dread. She begins to tremble. "_What's wrong?_"

"Korra…" Katara and the doctor turn anguished eyes towards her.

"No." It's so soft, she's not even sure she said it.

Beside her, Bolin drops his head into his hands, his shoulders heaving.

"No. NO!" Korra shrieks, her eyes flashing to a glowing blue but fading almost immediately.

This wasn't supposed to happen. _This wasn't supposed to happen_. She would show their child the world, train them in the art of bending, have another face smiling at her over dinner. All this has been sucked away from her, and she lies in her bed, staring at the ceiling, going back and fort between numbness and despair.

"No…"

_"I'm so sorry, Korra."_


	9. Reveal

**AN:** Why is pregnant!Korra so much fun to write agh

Headcanon: Bolin's great at sewing and Mako sucks. I mean, look at their workout clothes. Now look at Pabu's outfits. And that vest thing he wears to perform on the streets.

Yeah.

* * *

A grunt of frustration from their closet makes Bolin's ears prick up. He abandons his hair gel, still not quite satisfied with the style, and pokes his head inside.

Korra stands in nothing but her underwear, looking despairingly at her small rack of clothes hanging up. A pile of them have already accumulated around her feet. When she looks at him, her face is almost more upset than he's ever seen it.

"My clothes don't fit," she explains, and somehow her eyebrows turn even more inwards.

He comes up behind her, wrapping around her small body. "Well," he says, and drops his hands to stroke the swelling of her belly, "I wonder why that is."

She wrinkles her nose. "Don't make fun of me, Bo."

"I'm not! I'm just saying, Korra, you're pregnant and you look it now. I don't think we have much of a choice in keeping it from the press anymore."

Korra sighs and puts her hands over his. "I guess not. But still, I can't go anywhere without clothes that fit."

She knows her husband so well that she can just feel him grinning. When she glances over her shoulder questioningly, he pushes her forward and out the door.

"Bo, what are you-"

"Sit down. Hold on a minute."

She does as he says, trying to peer in to see what he's doing. When he emerges, he has a dress in his arms in her favorite shade of blue. He holds it up for her to see and blushes.

"I, ah… I started making this for you when you told me you were pregnant. It should fit by now. Do you like it?"

"Bolin…" she takes it from him and slips it over her head. Making small adjustments, she looks in the mirror. It hangs to her knees, with no sleeves, the way she likes. It accentuates the curves of her breasts and her pregnant belly, but she finds that she doesn't mind. In fact, she likes what she sees in the mirror.

Korra quickly whips around and stands on her toes to forcefully kiss Bolin. Startled at first, he melts into her and cups her face in his hands.

She sighs happily and breaks from his lips. Unwilling to break the connection, she wraps her arms around him, and he returns the embrace. In just a few short months, they'll have a baby added to this picture, and for the first time, she actually feels_excited_. Starting a family might be the best decision she's ever made.

"Glad you like it," he says into her hair, and she can still feel him grinning bashfully.

"I love it. And I love _you_." She smiles up at him. "Now," Korra says, and sets to the bathroom to put her hair up. "How about we go let the press snap some pictures and tell the world we're having a baby?"


	10. Breakfast

**AN:** I am a very sexually frustrated young girl and I take it out on Korra and Bolin. Sue me.

* * *

It's the smell that wakes him up. Horrible, burning, smoky smell. When he groggily opens his eyes, a gray cloud is leaking into his bedroom through the open door. Bolin glances over at the other side of the bed, which is empty, and then back at the door.

He groans.

He pulls on his pants, but can't find his shirt. Rubbing a hand tiredly against the back of his neck, he wanders into the kitchen where he knows Korra must be. He spots her at the stove and his bleary eyes snap open.

His kitchen is a disaster zone. Dishes are piled high in the sink, food is splattered on the floor and walls in various places, and a lone noodle is stuck to the ceiling. Korra grumbles to herself, then seems to notice his presence and whips around. She holds a pan full of the blackened remains of what must've been breakfast and a spatula.

"Uh. I made breakfast," she says sheepishly, and holds up the pan.

He doesn't even notice the food. Korra's sex hair is hanging down her back and sticking out in random places, free of restraints. Her lips are still swollen and bruised from kissing, with love bites visible along her neck and collar bones. And she's _wearing his shirt_. It falls to her mid-thighs and is much too big for her. She swims in the sleeves, and even fastened up, the neckline shows her cleavage. When she shyly rubs one bare calf against the other, his breath hitches and he swears that he almost loses it.

"Forget about the food," he replies quietly.

Korra frowns. "What? But you love breakf-"

"I said_ forget about it_." He grabs her by the hand and leads her back into the bedroom. Catching on, she abandons the kitchen and eagerly follows her boyfriend.

She tosses the shirt into the hallway. She won't be needing it today.


	11. Baby

**AN:** Like I said. Sexual frustration. It gets taken out on Korra and Bolin.

All of it under the cut because stuff starts immediately.

I should really start editing and taking my time with these.

* * *

"Don't be such a baby."

"A baby?" Bolin detaches his mouth from her breast, the nipple swollen and rock hard from his affections. He arches an eyebrow at the Avatar, glistening with sweat and stretched across his bed. Her skin is flushed and rosy beneath her dark complexion, the most perfect combination of colors he's ever seen.

"I didn't mean-" Korra begins.

He hums. "You did." He kisses her breastbone, and begins to trail more down her stomach. "You called me a baby. I guess I'm just going to have to show you how much of a man I _really_ am."

His green eyes flash, and Korra feels his tongue dip into her navel. Large, strong hands splay across her thighs, and she wriggles against him, moaning. Strands of his hair, loose from his slicked-back style, tickle her.

She's wearing new panties, a soft shade of green that makes him smile. When he glances up at her face, she blushes shyly, and they both know exactly why she bought this particular pair.

He runs his fingers over them, stopping when he gets between her legs. His thick eyebrows shoot up. "Fuck, Korra! Waterbenders get wet."

Before she can even laugh, he's stripped them off and tossed them aside. He's surprised again. "This is new."

"It's something Republic City girls do," she explains, suddenly very self-conscious about her lack of pubic hair. "Uh.. Asami took me to the spa the other day. They did it."

"Hmm." He drags his mouth down the bare patch where a triangle of curls used to be and presses a kiss to her soaked folds. She whimpers brokenly. When Bolin moves to the side and takes one of her labia between his lips, roughly sucking on it, she screams.

"Hmm," he repeats, loving Korra's uninhibited sex noises and the tug of her fingers in his hair. "I like this."

She begins to pant, knowing what is coming next.

With a swipe of his tongue, he laps up her juices and spreads her labia apart. She's entirely exposed to him now, and he grins at the sight. Korra's desperate moans and whimpers are music to his ears. He blows warm air onto her swollen clitoris, and lets his tongue delve into her.

Korra cries out while Bolin feasts, arching her back off of the bed, digging her fingers into his hair even tighter. More sweat beads at her temples and upper lip, the onslaught of pleasure overtaking her. When her lover throws her legs over his shoulders and grips her ass to get in even deeper, Korra screams louder than before, higher pitched and wavering off into unintelligible syllables. His name passes through her lips every few seconds at varying pitches and volumes. He loves them all.

Releasing one hand's hold on the supple flesh of her rear, he reaches into her with two fingers, knuckle deep and curving just so. With that, Bolin takes her swollen bundle of nerves into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it, alternating between gentle and rough, gentle and rough.

Korra sobs his name brokenly, head thrown back against his pillows, her face a picture of ecstasy and bliss. Her orgasm brings stars to her eyes, and every muscle in her body shakes. Satisfied, Bolin softly kisses her overdriven clit one last time, wipes his mouth, and crawls up to lay beside her.

She takes her hands away from her face to see his smug one grinning back at her. Tears have left trails down her cheeks, leaking from the corners of her eyes, and the red flush of her skin is even deeper. The intense look in Bolin's eyes is enough to make her quiver.

"Want to call me a baby again?" he challenges, and his smirk grows even wider.


	12. Crush

It's a quiet night when the two of them are home - no late meetings, no sirens blaring, no get-togethers with Mako and Asami. They so rarely get this much time with each other that Bolin has almost forgotten the feel of wrapping around Korra, her soft hair near his face, her back curving perfectly into him. He lets his hand rest on her hip and breathes in her scent, a delicate mixture of sea breeze and sunshine. His heart aches with the love he feels for her - sometimes, in moments like this, he's just overwhelmed, can't believe that the most strongest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incrediblest girl in the world is _his,_ and he is _hers_, body and soul.

"Hey," he whispers in her ear, and she giggles while the scruff on his chin tickles her sensitive skin. He grins, her musical laughter warming him right down to his toes.

"Hi," she says back, eyes closed, cheeks dimpled with her contented smile.

"Mm, I just wanted to ask you something…" he begins, and she glances over her shoulder, and he knows her so well that this is a clear indicator for him to go on. "What made you fall in love with me?"

Korra turns her head away, and he knows she's thinking, remembering back. "Hmm," she mumbles, and ponders a little more. "I think it was after your brother and I stopped dating. You were… you were _there_ for me, whenever I needed you, however I needed you. And after a while, I started to look at you a little differently."

She ducks her head, and he knows she's blushing.

"I didn't know what to do with myself. I'd already hurt you so much… but I'm glad I ended up telling you how I felt."

Bolin grins with her and kisses her neck, her shoulders, any bit of skin he can reach. She resumes her ticklish laugh.

"What about you?" she asks, once her laughter's died down. "When did _you_ fall in love with me?"

He answers her automatically. "We were on that tower downtown. You know, the one they tore down last year? And you were pointing at the arena, talking about how pretty it was. You looked so happy and beautiful. You had me. I just knew that I couldn't live without you after that moment."

Korra stiffens a little in his arms. "Bo, that was our first date."

"I know."

She looks back over her shoulder. "You knew? Even then?"

Bolin blushes and gives a little shrug. "I'd _thought_ so, back when you first picked me up and told me how amazing pro-bending was. And then pushed me across the room. I just wasn't _sure_ until the date."

"I thought you just had a crush on me," she says softly, "until you asked me on another real date."

"Hmm." Bolin hums to himself and runs the fingers of his free hand over Korra. He touches the choker tied around her neck, the smooth skin of her arms, the ring around her fourth finger, her belly, where their baby, due any day now, pushes back against him.

He kisses her again, on her cheek, nose, forehead, eyelids. "Yeah. Just a crush"


	13. Insane

**AN:** This grew from someone on Tumblr asking me what I thought about Korra using bloodbending to get Bolin "excited". I said that it sounded painful and I didn't like it, and that Korra's mere presence would be enough to get him hard. I ended up birthing this in twenty minutes.

* * *

Korra walks into the bedroom, slipping her hair ornaments out. While her hair tumbles free, she stretches her arms over her head, letting out a soft moan at the release of the day's tension. It really was hard for her to attend meeting after meeting, listening to men twice her age debate issues that, in her opinion, really didn't matter. She'd like nothing more than to collapse in bed and sleep for a week.

She hears a whimper, a brush of sheets, and turns her head to see her boyfriend already in bed. Bright red blooms on Bolin's cheeks while he tries to hide a very distinct bulge appearing beneath the sheets. All thoughts of sleep fly from her mind, and she licks her lips, letting her pelt drop to the floor.

"Hey, sweetheart," she says, continuing to disrobe as provocatively as she can. Bolin, no longer worried that she'll reject him, tries to come closer. She pushes him back onto the bed while she undresses.

They've only been sleeping together for a few weeks now, and the littlest things will set them off. Bolin might be trying to perfect a solid earthbending stance and suddenly find Korra's hand down his pants. Korra will be showering after a gritty practice and he'll press her against the tile, ravishing her beneath a flow of scalding hot water. He's learned exactly where to touch her with callused fingers, just the right amount of pressure to make her whimper or scream or beg for release. It's one of his personal favorite parts of their relationship.

Bolin watches the Avatar with hungry eyes, raking over her soft curves and hard muscle. There's something about the way her hair spills down her back, the way the fluid motions of her arms travel all the way to her fingers, or the way her eyelashes flutter against her cheeks. He can't put his finger on it, but watching her fills his heart with a sort of warmth, and he'd do anything to feel that way forever.

Once she's down to her underwear, he grabs her around the waist, flipping her onto the bed and pinning her beneath him. Her shriek of surprise melts into happy giggles, and he grins crookedly down at her. Bolin swoops his head down to kiss her, hard and happy, and she eagerly responds. Korra digs her nails into his shoulders, broad and powerful, before slipping her hands around to smooth across the bulky plane of his back. She loves the dips and ridges of his hard muscles beneath her fingers, and the way he groans and grinds his erection between her legs whenever she touches him.

Korra gasps breathlessly when she feels him straining against her, hot and impossibly hard. His feverish kisses move from her mouth across her cheek, down her jaw, and to her neck. He nips with his teeth, tongue soothing abused flesh, before finally finding a spot near her collarbone to suck hard on. It will bruise, and he knows it - he finds a strange sense of pleasure in marking Korra, reminding her that she is _his_ and that she wants this from no one but him.

"Clothes. Off. Off!" she pants, shoving at his shorts desperately. Bolin smirks and pins his hips against hers, still rubbing at her core but preventing her from removing the last piece of his clothing. Korra glares at him, even when he begins to unwrap her bindings, and doesn't stop until he's released her breasts and lowered his mouth to suckle at a dark nipple.

Korra lets out a long, broken moan while he lavishes attention on her breasts, digging her heels into his backside to press impossibly closer. Once he's had enough, he tugs at her shorts. She wriggles out of them and takes advantage to flip him onto his back, pushing his own underwear down. When his member springs free, he grips her hips, and helps guide her onto him, letting her direct how quickly she sinks down to let him fill her.

Every time is like the first time; she'll never get used to the feeling of him stretching inside of her, touching her most vulnerable parts that no one else has ever or will ever touch. Korra's head falls back in ecstasy while she begins to rock her hips, lifting off of him and slamming back down, Bolin thrusting up to match her movements.

They're silent; the only sounds are the slap of skin on skin, slick, wet squeaking, a guttural sigh or gasp or groan here and there. Bolin desperately clings to his coherence while Korra writhes above him, sharing in his bliss. He wipes away sweat beading at her temples, and she gives a soft smile of thanks in return, the expression melting off when he quickens his pace, thrusts a little harder.

"Oh, spirits!" Korra finally calls out, her voice climbing in pitch. "Oh, _fuck_, Bolin!"

Hearing her nearly drives him insane; Bolin's pounding becomes frenzied, desperate to elicit more sounds out of Korra, hear her pleasure echoing around the room. She collapses against his shoulder at the onslaught, sobbing his name, her inner muscles clenching against him. She cries out again while she comes, and he falls soon after.

He lazily pumps in and out a few more times, trying to prolong her orgasm and his, and pulls out once he knows it's finished. She rolls off of him, gasping for breath, body sticky with sweat. Bolin gathers her into his arms and kisses at her hair, her nose, anywhere his lips can reach. She easily settles into his embrace with a sigh, warm and safe in his arms.

"Spirits, I love you, Korra," he croons gently, caressing her hair while he, too, pants for breath. He can feel her smile against him, snuggle in closer. She doesn't sleep, knowing full well that both will be up for another round in less than an hour. They choose to use this time to rest and cuddle, soaking up the other's presence like a lifeline.

"Mmm," Korra sighs, and presses a kiss over his racing heart. "I love you, too."


	14. Stars

**AN:** Ten minute ficlets. Prompt: "Camping trip! Complete with County Girl Korra and City Boy Bolin"

* * *

The sun is just starting to go down. Korra's been eagerly watching the sky since they arrived at their secluded campsite, waiting until the stars came out. She wants to show her city slicker boyfriend what they really look like, twinkling high above, constellations dancing in eternal rhythm. Living in the heart of town, pollution's always blocked them out, and she knows it's not something to miss out on.

"Finished!" Bolin calls triumphantly. He sticks his head out of the tent flap with a dazzling grin, clearly proud of himself for managing on his first try.

Korra smiles warmly back at him and turns back to her fire, blowing gently on the spark until the tinder catches. A tiny flame grows, and she watches it gain life burning its way through the dry kindling.

As soon as it starts, though, the flame goes out.

Korra frowns, confused, then realizes why it happened: the heavens have opened up, pouring down a drenching rain. She shrieks as it immediately soaks through her hair and clothes, madly dashing to the tent. She dives in beside Bolin, already shivering and wet.

"Well that was qui- Korra! Why are you crying?"

Korra doesn't even realize that there are hot tears running down her cheeks until Bolin wipes them away with his thumbs. He cradles her face close to his, looking straight into her eyes. She sniffles like a child. "I wanted to show you the stars."

Bolin's eyes soften and he grins crookedly at her. "Aw, that's okay. You can show them to me any other time."

Korra sighs and lets him hold her. After a few minutes, she asks, "Well, we're stuck in here. What do we do?"

Bolin pauses; when she looks at him, his friendly smile from before has become a little warmer, a little less innocent.

"Well," he drawls, in that city accent that makes her heart jumpy and knees weak, "you can't stay in those wet clothes, now, can you?"

He moves closer to her as he talks; the last words are whispered against her lips. Korra shivers, though this time, it's definitely not from cold.

"I suppose not," she answers, and lets him kiss her as he leans forward, pressing her back against the sleeping roll.


	15. Parents

**AN:** I once had a conversation kind of like this with someone, and it was when I realized that, yeah, one day I did want to be a parent. My heart wasn't in the writing, but I thought it was an interesting situation to put Korra and Bolin in.

* * *

"What do you think?"

Korra snaps from a mindless daze. "About what?"

"Do you ever want to have kids?"

She blinks at Bolin. He's looking over his shoulder at her expectantly, the question in his eyes. "I... I don't know."

He turns his head around, focusing on the task of changing Rohan. The baby squeals and babbles, waving his pudgy arms and legs about. Korra watches in wonder as Bolin arranges the things he'll need while simultaneously keeping an eye on Rohan, tickling his belly or feet or fingers. When Bolin unfastens the cloth of the diaper, he's quieted, content to suck on his fist. "You don't know?"

Korra shifts uncomfortably from her seat in the nursery's rocking chair. "What kind of a mom would I be? I'm the Avatar. I'd be no good."

"Don't say that, Korra," Bolin responds, clicking his tongue. "Avatar Aang was a great parent. But besides that, you're _you_. I know you, and you've got the instinct inside of you."

"Rohan cries whenever I hold him."

"The only time you hold him is when Pema's getting ready to feed him. Of course he's fussy."

"I just..." Bolin's finished changing him by now, and he picks the future airbender up off the table. The baby looks so _tiny_ cradled in Bolin's massive arms, but he holds him gently, even booping at his nose. Rohan laughs. "Look at you. You're so good with him. How do you do it?"

"I've got _the touch_," Bolin boasts, with an exaggeratedly pompous face. Korra giggles. When he returns to seriousness, he just shrugs. "I used to look after the little ones when the parents and older siblings were away. Mako never knew. After a while... you just get to be good with babies."

"You're going to make a wonderful father one day," Korra says. She means it.

Bolin's cheeks pinken and he bounces the baby in his arms, bashfully ducking his head. "You think so?"

"I know so."

His small grin doesn't fade. "Here. I want you to try something."

She's completely unprepared for him to walk closer and lean down, motioning to put Rohan in her arms. Korra uncertainly makes a cradle, trying to imitate the way Bolin did it before, but feeling incredibly awkward. He arranges her hands and arms around Rohan, gentle, patient fingers guiding her.

"Relax your shoulders," Bolin says softly, and she obeys. Rohan's weight settles comfortably against her, the sleepy, warm baby quietly gurgling. Holding him, Korra's struck by the miracle of life - this tiny person, so dependent on her, so trusting, grown from almost nothing.

"Technically, he's my grandson," Korra mumbles, breaking the minutes of comfortable silence.

Bolin snorts, trying unsuccessfully to keep the laughter in. She joins after a moment, and the two snicker, leaning against each other for support, trying not to rouse the baby.

"This is nice," she admits, and she really does mean it. "I... I wouldn't mind being a parent. Not even all the hard parts. If I could just have times like this at the end of the day."

She sneaks a glance over at him. His eyes have been fixed on her.

"Yeah. Me neither."


	16. Falling

**AN:** I wrote this for a friend on Tumblr. He wanted me to explore an AU of sorts where Korra was the one pining over Bolin. I played around with it for nearly half a year and ended up with this.

Also, I've been dating someone for a short time now and maybe sometime I can actually write about kissing from experience.

* * *

There's something warm that bubbles low in her belly whenever he looks at her. The soft green in his eyes, fresh as summer grass, always manages to stop her in her tracks; he's a magnet, an inescapable force, tugging her closer with every smile and laugh and quirk of his nose. In the rare moments they have together, alone, she looks into his eyes and the air between them becomes hot and thick, heavy with an anticipation and longing. A desire coils inside of her, strong and powerful, bending her to its will. A desire so strong that sometimes it physically aches. It's all she can do to keep from reaching out to touch him, make contact and never let it end. That's when she averts her eyes, her shame stays her hand; after all, she once rejected this boy, turned him down flat in the blink of an eye. He bounced back quickly and moved on with his life, while she grew to know him, eventually coming to an all-consuming lust bordering on obsession.

But every glance he gives her encourages a little voice that says maybe, just maybe, she's not alone in her feelings. She's drawn to him, no matter how many times he unknowingly breaks her heart, just for how warm his eyes make her feel.

Except this time. This time, it's like she's been stabbed in the gut.

It's not a fancy place, but certainly not run down. Waiters bustle about during the lunch rush, and busy people shovel in their food. Some shuffle papers about - perpetually working businessmen - or glance at their pocket watches as the time passes. Bolin's coming down from a laugh, the kind where she knows he squeezes his eyes shut and throws his head back and booms loud enough for anyone within a five mile radius to hear. As if sensing him, Korra glances in the window of the restaurant, and he happens to look up at that exact moment. His cheeks are flushed, with that dimple in the enter of each, his eyes crinkled at the corners, and his hair tousled just so, not slicked back as she's always seen it.

The girl he's sitting across from must ask what he's looking at; glossy raven curls spilling down her back and over her shoulders shift as she starts to turn her head.

Any last hope Korra had of a chance with the boy that stole her heart vanishes; ice creeps into her soul. She's an empty shell, left barren with just a glance at the porcelain-skinned beauty keeping Bolin company. Korra quickly jerks her head and begins to walk away. She gets colder with every step.

Had she really expected him to notice she was waiting for him? Pining away for months on end? How naive was she? Of course he doesn't reciprocate her feelings. She's brash, hot-tempered, and tomboyish. She can't express her feelings to save her life. Bolin doesn't deserve that.

As she pushes past the dense crowds on the streets of Republic City at lunch hour, she tries her best not to cry. Crying is weakness; love is weakness; and she is the Avatar, and she is simply not weak. Still, she wishes pretending that were true didn't _hurt_ so much.

"Korra!"

He's calling her name, shouting over the din of the throngs of people. Panicked, Korra quickly ducks her head, as if that will keep her out of sight, and quickens her pace.

"Hey, Korra, wait up!" He's caught up to her now, breathing harder but not wheezing. "Slow down a bit, would you?"

She does as he asks. How could she not?

"Why didn't you stop in? Asami really wants to meet you."

Asami? As in Asami _Sato_? The awful, bitter taste in Korra's mouth grows worse as she realizes his lady is not only a beautiful goddess made flesh, but probably the richest person in the city. Maybe even the world. How could she ever compete with that?

"Korra, why are you so-" Bolin tries to make her turn to him and the friendly smile that makes her weak at the knees immediately drops off his face. "Are you- are you crying? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He doesn't hesitate for an explanation and gathers her to his chest, tucking her into his comforting embrace. She can feel his concern as though it were a tangible object between them, and this is a feeling she's longed for - wrapped in his warmth and affection. Still, it is an intrusion into his relationship, and she sniffles and pushes him away.

The hurt flashes across his face and it cuts deeper than she's ever felt. "What is it? Is it something I did?"

"Don't you have to get back to lunch?" Korra asks calmly, impressed with herself for maintaining her composure, even if she can't meet his eyes.

"It can wait," he says, frowning at her. "You're more important than business right now."

Korra blinks, too taken off guard to even be happy about Bolin considering her important. "Business?"

"Future Industries is sponsoring us in the tournament," he explains distractedly, his eyebrows knitted together as he gazes intently at Korra. "Asami had some ideas she wanted to show me."

Stupidly, she asks, "You're not dating her?"

"What?" Bolin seems appalled by the thought. "No, but I think she's with Mako." He stops to think for only a moment more before realization dawns on his face and he asks, "Wait a minute. Is that why you were upset? You thought I was on a date with Asami?"

"No!" The denial is instinctual.

He points at her accusingly. "You were!"

Korra feels her muscles stiffen, acute panic setting in. A cold sweat breaks out on her upper lip; this is definitely way outside her comfort zone. She quietly trembles before the boy she thinks she might be in love with, the mighty Avatar reduced to a lovesick little girl.

Bolin continues on, as if not noticing her distress. "Korra, why would that make you upset? You know that I tell you everything important. And Future Industries sponsoring us would mean-"

He suddenly stops talking, cut off by the soft plush of Korra's mouth pressing against his. She's on her toes, hands fisted into the green material of Bolin's shirt in a desperate attempt to keep him physically close to her. She has her eyes squeezed shut and eyebrows scrunched, a clear sign of her effort to first gather her courage and then perform this act. Bolin's large hands come to her shoulders, and Korra nearly wants to start crying again with the relief and assurance that small action brings her.

Instead of pulling her closer, Bolin holds her away from him. The conflict in his eyes is plain as day.

"What was _that_, Korra?" It's not an angry accusation; instead, he sounds hurt, confused, and he has every right to feel that away. The Avatar, understandably flustered and unprepared, sputters for a response.

"That was a kiss," she says, surprising herself once again with her utter calmness when all she really wants to do is throw herself in the bay and never emerge again. Absently, she wonders how long it will take to find the next Avatar.

Bolin clicks his teeth. "Don't play games with me anymore, Korra. You tell me what the hell is going on!" Hurt flashes in his green eyes, pain well masked by time spent convincing himself that he'd imagined the spark he felt with her.

She takes her lower lip between her teeth by habit and closes her eyes. "I know that I hurt you before, Bolin. And I'm sorry about that. I can't take back the past." When she reopens her eyes, the earthbender is staring earnestly back at her. "You liked me right off the bat, and I liked you too… just not the same way. So I had to push you away." She looks away now, at a spot on the far wall, because this is going to be the hardest part to say. "And it took some time after that for me to see in you what you saw in me. That draw. That spark. The feeling of just… falling."

After a very brief pause, in which Korra looks at her shoes, her hands, anywhere but at him, he breaks the silence. "So that's why you were upset that it looked like Asami and I were an item."

"Basically."

"You like me now."

"Yes."

"That would've been helpful months ago, Korra."

She rubs the toe of her boot in the stone of the street. She's almost forgotten where they are; random passers-by are mere feet away in the cacophany of Market Street, a world away from the alley the two teens are tucked in to.

"I know. And I understand if you don't like me anymore, but I just had to get it out there, and I think you're amazing, and-"

It's Bolin's turn to cut her off; his lips are a dizzying force against her, and suddenly Korra feels the sensation that she knows what it's like to be home. Here, wrapped up in him, she's the safest she's ever been.

He peppers a few more kisses onto her rapidly swelling lips with a smile that could outshine the sun. "Oh, Korra," he breathes, his blinding joy spilling over into her until she cannot help but mirror his ear to ear grin. "I never _stopped_ loving you, silly. How could I?"

Korra just hums contentedly, pleased with this turn of events. "I just thought, after the tournament business-"

"Nope."

"Not even after I said no?"

"Yep."

She huffs good naturedly and leans into his embrace. "Well, that would've been helpful to know, Bolin. I've been pining like a schoolgirl for months."

"Months, you say?" The teasing inflection of his voice is unmistakable, and Korra shivers as he leans down until his breath is just barely ghosting across her face. "Well, we certainly do have a lot of lost time to make up for."

That they do; and she is more than happy to let him lead the way in this new territory, starting with the burning exploration of his lips on hers.


End file.
